User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/My 602 Days Anniversary
My 2 year Wiki anniversary is not until October 4th and my 16th birthday is not until January 17th next year, but I really felt like revealing a lot of stuff today. Also I was inactive during my 1st Wiki anniversary. So I'm going to make up for that missed Wiki anniversary by trying to explain as much of my Wiki story that I remember as possible as well as reveal to you guys what I look like :P This means that when my 2 year Wiki anniversary or my birthday is here, I don't have to explain my story and that I can just write an update of the story. Story Pre 2013 Before my time on The Hunger Games Wiki and The Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki commenced, I was still on Wikia. I was a 9 year old heavily obsessed with The Sims games, especially The Sims 3, and I was going through my looking-for-cool-websites-to-go-on phase. I managed to find The Sims Wiki and so I joined Wikia, under an account with a really cheesy username featuring my surname. And then I would go on to forget the password to that account and spend the next 3 years making accounts on The Sims Wiki and then forgetting the passwords to them. This stopped when I was 12, when I was a bit more knowledgeable due to being in high school, I made an account that I didn't forget the password to. But I got too carried away with editing my profile to make it look cool and in the introduction part of it, I accidentally revealed my age. Because I was underage, I was banned for a year. But during that year, I became less obsessed with The Sims games (I love them and I still play them every now and then, but I'm not as obsessed with them as I used to be). My brother bought me The Hunger Games books and after reading them, I'd end up having a new obsession: The Hunger Games. I watched the movie after reading the books and I loved it. All the websites that I was on seemed to be boring to me, so I went back to looking for cool websites. And that's how I ended up finding The Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki (out of the two Wikis, I found this one first). 2013 I joined this Wiki and I was introduced to it by Anna. She helped me out on what to do. I also joined The Hunger Games Wiki under Anna's advice, so that I could enter my tributes into Games. When I finally knew what to do, I started making a bunch of tributes, including the Seacrests and Alexandria, and sent them into Games over at the THG Wiki. Then I hosted my first ever Games. I also met Tom (Tsteen), whose tribute was the victor in those Games. I also met World. Tom and World were probably my first THG Wiki friends :3. I had plans to write a collab Games with World and Tom, as well as Blake at some point, but we never got round to doing it. 2014 I still continued to make tributes and enter them into Games, as well as write them. But I never went on Chat. I was too preoccupied with editing, despite being disorganised. I met more users and I made some mistakes, which I eventually learned from. This doesn't mean that I'm not mistake-prone though. Then I went on a three month hiatus from the Wiki, due to school and family issues. Because I was on hiatus, I missed my first Wiki anniversary. Luckily for me, I came back a few days after October 4th. I was welcomed back and that's when I met most of the people on my friends/people I get/I've gotten along with list. I was surprised because a few of you guys were Wikia contributors who entered my Games. I went back to editing but I still didn't go on Chat. 2015 2015 so far has been a better year than 2014 and 2013. I've become more organised and I've also been on Chat more, mainly being lured into it by Aria. I ended up getting to know you guys better and I also got caught up in those crazy RPs xD (Getting married whilst being an unconscious villain, becoming a servant of Kronos, summoning Katarina only to find her being drowned by Yuri, being evil (on one point thanks to Aria) and tons more crazy moments). And now I feel like I'm on good terms with you guys and now it's been nearly two years since I first joined, I'm the proud owner of 4 amazing victors and I have over 5,000 edits. So here's to more years on the Wiki and more edits, as well as more tributes and Games and crazy RPs in Chat. What I look like :P Here you go. Here is what I look like. This is a recent picture that I took which doesn't look awful (most of the pictures that I take of myself do). Also my hair was tied up with a clip, if you're wondering what happened to my hair. Category:Blog posts